Liar Liar
by Emerin
Summary: Draco's far too accommodating, Blaise's suspicious and Potter's oblivious. Great party ensues!YAY scheming and YAY Yelle! xlight SLASH DracoHarry x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

heh. I'm BAAAAAAACk. WooT! I'm on a ROLL! So, yeah, had a total backstock of oneshots. Here's a nice little diddy I found thats actually -gasp- cheeky!

Enjoy and review! It makes me fuzzy and warm in inappropriate places X3

* * *

"I really don't think this was such a good idea." Blaise Zabini commented over the lip of his butterbeer bottle. 

"And -_I_- still think it was brilliant." Draco Malfoy replied, standing poised next to the entrance, adorned in a silver tailored trench coat and black slacks.

"You look terrifying without gel...or shoes" Blaise went on, eyeing the lack of footwear on his friend's feet with disdain.

"The common room is carpeted, and you know Crabbe ate all my gel." Draco said, reaching over to pluck his goblet of merlot off the bookcase.

"True." The dark-skinned boy paused, contemplating the growing crowd within the Slytherin Common Room." Was it really wise to invite them all though?"

"Dumbledork and Company wants house unity and that's exactly what we'll give him." The blonde answered, looking rather determined about the whole thing.

Blaise grimaced." Yes, but, did unity HAVE to include the Hufflepuffs? We could've just invited theRavenclaws and called it unity. I can handle Ravenclaws."

Draco sighed and turned to his old friend." Blaise, if we're to win ANY sort of brownie points with the old codger, we HAD to invite the Hufflepuffs. Besides, they're not bothering anyone."

"That's because they're cowering besides the fire,as if its about to go out and leave them in a big room with lots of scary Slytherins." Blaise sneered.

"Well," Draco pondered, swirling the wine in his goblet." We ARE rather intimidating."

Blaise didn't seem to buy this and continued to brood over things. At first Draco thought he'd come to terms with everything; the traditional end of term Slytherin party turned open call, the shivering Hufflepuffs, thetipsy Ravenclaws and even--

"Why'd you pick a french band?"

"Because I'm half french." Draco answered flatly.

"But no one even understands what they're singing about."

"Does it matter? There's a fetching beat and the girl is pretty." Draco said, growing a bit annoyed with all the doubts into his ingenious scheme.

"But no one's DANCING," Blaise exclaimed.

Draco took the time to mull over the statement and scanned the room for evidence of such an accusation. Sure enough, the Hufflepuffs were too busy cowering and the Ravenclaws tripping over themselves and other Slytherins sneering at it all, that no one was dancing. "That's not true. There's the Gryffindors we invited dancing over by the stage."

Blaise grimaced as if he smelled something horrid."They'll dance to anything, the buffoons."

Draco tilted his head and couldn't help but smirk as he watched the group of eight dance enthusiastically in a clump, oblivious to their audience. And all in the center of it was, unsurprisingly, Harry Potter.

He seemed to be the one enjoying himself the most. Why, he was even singing along.

"Hmm, didn't know Potter knew how to dance."

Blaise shot him a skeptical look as Draco observed the boy shifting to the center of the group. He was wearing a dark blue sweater whose collar seemed to have been cut off, since it now draped lazily down his shoulders, exposing everything that wasn't covered by a black tanktop. His jeans hugged his thighs and ass like a second skin and the lights from the stage and fireplace illuminated his erratic ebony hair and handsome jovial face.

"Seems he's enjoying the music. Color me surprised. The Potty is cultured."

Blaise arched a brow at him, looking from the Golden Boy to his bemused and rather entranced friend. "Yeah, bloody huge coincidence that you picked a french band that Potter just so happens to love."

Draco nodded." Quite."

Blaise snorted quietly, watching the blonde follow Potter's movements and blush when the boy laughed." Funny thing you decided to host this Unity thing. "

"Why? My father taught me proper politics. This is good form, it'll take the heat off Lucius' indiscretions."

"Yes. It's all for your father's sake." Blaise said flatly.

"Of course. For father's sake."

And as Potter danced and laughed and Draco sighed softlyand excused himself to"mingle" with his guests (namely, the Gryffindors) Blaise scoffed into his butterbeer and smiled.

"Liar liar, pants on fire."


End file.
